The Idol of Mor'Tael
within | itemlink =| }} Book Text within | pages = 8 | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} My great, great grandfather was a rich man, rich from the trade we deal in. Norrathians knew little of our market, but those who have the most to offer know the path to such markets. The great trade city knew us as dealers of delights. But behind the mask of toys, the House of Everling makes its true fortune. My great, great grandfather was the richest of all Everlings and his fortune fed us for generations. Unfortunately for us, his fortune was made from the cursed curios that we deal. Sometimes these trinkets do not wish to be sold. Sometimes these trinkets decide to purchase you. My great, great grandfather was Vulrandis Everling, Merchant Lord of Freeport. He traveled far and wide to import the most wondrous toys for the wealthiest children and children at heart. He and his expedition team would often be gone for long spells of time. His dedication to the family business was unparalleled. During his time, many Everling manors rose. No Everling before him had ever done so much for the prosperity of the house. While in these far off realms he also acquired his true commodity, the cursed curios. In the House of Everling, with great prosperity comes great risk. So the greater the wealth, the closer to misfortune you are. While amassing a vault of worldly trinkets there sometimes come a time when things that are not of this world creep before you. Sometime this is never known and the trinkets are passed on without a clue. Such an object is the Idol of Mor'Tael, but it did not choose to be haggled away like other trinkets. It waited long for Vulrandis to discover it in oblivion. Everling expeditions are always dangerous and a few lives are often lost, or sacrificed. Such is the price to acquire such wondrous gifts. But never has there been a doomed expedition such as the one that sent us the Idol of Mor'Tael. It was ages ago, on a dark stormy day that Vulrandis kissed his wife and children goodbye for the last time. He and his team were setting sail for an isle in the south, an isle located in the Buried Sea. It was said that on this isle a phantom tower sometimes appears. Inside this phantom tower is rumored to be cursd treasures no one should seek, no one save an Everling. Family records show that Vulrandis and his team reached their destination. How this is known is by the odd strongbox that appeared before the toy shop one morning. It was long after his departure, 18 months as it is recorded. Before this, the house knew something was wrong. No expedition ever took so long, not even the dreaded Expedition to the Serpent's Spine Peaks. Something terrible had definitely happened. But here before the toy shop on a cold Freeport dawn lay a final gift from Vulrandis, a final gift and a final word. "Dear family, Do not seek me for I am in oblivion. We have found eternal torment in the Tower of Rot. I offer our lives in exchange for this gift to my house. The masters of the manor shall all own the Idol of Mor'Tael. The legion of the one merchant shall be chosen and eternal prosperity shall rule the House of Everling."